


two becomes three, becomes...

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of June Fics, AU-Genderbend, Braids, Cuddling, Durincest+Ori, F/M, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Pregnancy, Soulmates, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori snuggles in bed with his partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two becomes three, becomes...

**Author's Note:**

> 23/30. Unbeta'd. Silliness. This is for katajainen!

Ori was contented, snuggled down in a warm bed, nestled between the warmth of two bodies, the two he loves most of all sleeping on either side of him, _in their_ bed, golden and black hair spilling over freshly laundered linen, arms laid over Ori. Their marriage braids are declaring both of them as Ori's, as theirs declare Ori as _theirs_. 

 

Today, Ori had been blessed, had gotten to braid new braids into golden and raven hair, and his eyes had not been dry, and there had not been no shame in them, as he had cried of joy. His tears had been kissed away by familiar lips, his body embraced by beloved arms and one thing had led to another, ending up with the tree of them drowsing in bed, satisfied and having celebrated the tomorrows that are closer by the day.

 

'Did you ever think that things would be like this?' Fíli suddenly asked from his right, startling Ori a little. He has thought that his golden prince had been sleeping. Apparently not.

 

Ori turned to face her, a smile already on his lips. 'No,' he has to admit. Because he hadn't. Never had Ori dared to hope that one could become three, would become... that there would be tomorrows to wait for, to daydream of, that there would be new braids. 

 

_Two sets of them._

 

It had been more than he had ever dared hope, really. Ori  _had_ dreamed of a family of his own, of course he had, had wished for any pebbled he might sire would be born in braided companionship, their parentage braided clear where everyone could see it, not... 

 

With them being three, his partners bearing, he had not dared hope, hadn't even entertained the thought that... That he would have braided bearing braids into two sets of hair.

 

Fíli leaned in closer to better kiss Ori and only drew back when they were both breathless. 'Stop being so gloomy,' she told him, caressing Ori's cheek with a palm, cupping his jaw to steal another kiss, quick and barely there.

 

'I'm not...' Ori snuggled close to Fíli, who tucked her head into the crook of Ori's neck.

 

'Yes you  _are_ . Just accept that this is your life now. This  _is_ real.'

 

Ori's hand was gently laid, guided by Fíli's, over Fíli's rounded belly, settled over their pebble, who kicked against his palm eager enough. It was still the most starling thing, even when it wasn't the first time that Ori had felt it.

 

Kíli shifted on Ori's other side, clearly awake now. 'Can you not?' came the grouchy complaint, right on cue, and Ori heard and felt Fíli's chuckle against his neck. 'SOME of us are trying to sleep,' Kíli complained.

 

Ori turned, Fíli accommodatingly shifting aside, and looked at Kíli. Who looked adorably sleep-rumpled, hair an abysmal mess. Ori tried, he really did, to keep it braided neatly, but Kíli's hair was a law unto itself. Only his marriage braids and bearing braid were still braided in, and an absent hand was even now fiddling with the new braid. 

 

'Sorry,' Ori ducked his head, embarrassed, after he'd met Kíli's tired eyes. 

 

Kíli, who'd had a worse time of it than Fíli, for one reason or another. Fíli was worried too. As were everyone. 

 

Yet... 

 

Kíli's hands reached for Ori's face when he'd turned around properly, and made him look up, as Fíli's arms draped lazily around him from behind. And then Kíli was drawing Ori closer and kissing him. Ori allowed himself to be swept up in the kiss. Giving as good as he got.

 

Fíli was pressed against him from behind, bear braids tickling Ori where they were moving along his neck and upper back, between his shoulder blades, as Fíli kissed his back while Kíli kissed his lips.

 

Ori and Kíli's pressed their foreheads together, sharing a few breaths before either of them said a word.

 

Then Kíli grinned, all tiredness shaken from her face, bringing Ori's hand to her roundness in turn. ' _This_ is why I need my sleep, you know...' But the effect is ruined by the leg she's slipping between Ori's legs, even if she winced when the pebble inside shifts. 

 

When Ori had gotten together with the two of them, both, Ori had realized that they did  _everything_ together, if they could. That they were bearing at the same time should not have surprised him, even when it had. d

 

But here the three of them were, together, forging a family between the three of them. And it's good.

 

They celebrate some more.

 

 


End file.
